


[DV]短篇AU合集—《哥哥们的群聊》番外（就是爽快开车）

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】现代AU—哥哥（们）的群聊 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 就是开车, 黄暴文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 这个系列是《哥哥们的群聊》番外的番外，如果有兴趣，补一下这个番https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799528/chapters/70293978，收获会更多（或者直接看《群聊》番外也可以），每章前言是豪车参数，每章结尾是本章DV的剧情补充
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】现代AU—哥哥（们）的群聊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112024
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. The Cell—柯尼塞克Agera

**Author's Note:**

> 柯尼塞格Agera ：单体底盘仅重70公斤，净车重为1330公斤，在超级跑车领域中它最轻的，在2.9秒的时间由静止加速到100km/h，0-200km/h加速也仅为8.9秒，极速417km/h，超快，超轻，超漂亮的流线设计

[柯尼塞格Agera](https://images.app.goo.gl/znvwh9Hw8qx77MVLA)

他滑动屏幕，又看了一遍对话。

**“但丁（海热）：（坏笑）你们不要太羡慕我，就是插入时感觉也不一样，更水润更方便，滑嫩紧致，像女人一样分泌粘液，尝起来有股微妙清爽的鲜味，不过最最最爽的地方是，哥能用后面高潮，我跟你们说，如果没体验过后面高潮带来的那种收缩压迫的舒适感，你们就没资格说自己做过爱，真的是极致享受，射完也不想拔出来的美妙”**

锁住手机，仰头靠上沙发。

确实，他在梦里体会过。这家伙说得一点没错，就是那么极致的感觉。温暖直肠包裹着阴茎，像紧实又充满弹性的海绵枕芯，痉挛式的收缩按摩，让他控制不住更加用力，更加深入，有种恨不得撕碎对方，用血肉绞缠全身的冲动。

但丁分开双腿，拉开裤链，将粗硬的鸡巴从禁锢中解脱。他闭上双眼，回忆着梦中画面，在前液的润滑下开始飞快撸动......

做梦的好处显而易见，例如你可以毫不费劲的幻想出各种场景，压根不用担心具体操作的可行性。

因为梦中，这些玩具都是现成的。

光溜溜的维吉尔被固定在床上，用类似上个世纪矫正腿部畸形的医疗器械，塑胶硬壳环绕大腿根部和小腿内侧，金属支撑链接两处，与弯曲膝盖构成稳定三角，使下半身呈跪爬状态，且臀部高翘。如果你想象不出这到底是个什么玩意儿，可以参考一下《阿甘正传》，那是小时候给但丁留下深刻印象的一部电影。

“RUN！Forrest！RUN！”金发少女胸前抱书振臂高呼，阿甘头也不回甩开束缚，像只自由的飞箭，奔跑着冲向世界。

可讽刺的是，如今他活学活用竟把原本正正经经的康复用具打造成色气满满的性爱装置。甚至为了创造出更具美感的构图效果，但丁又别出心裁在腰间多加了一道皮环，铜链扣住向后拉扯，使柔韧腰肢弯至极限，双腿紧绷无法移动。于是，在这个姿势下，维吉尔只能被迫侧头贴住床垫，两手勉强放在身旁，而圆润臀部几无遮拦正面朝上，红色穴口一张一合，像个时刻准备的小嘴，贪婪的等待被粗长硬屌充填，塞满，摩擦，冲刺。

他伸手把可爱肉球捏在掌心，轻轻搓动，下面顿时低声唔咽。软毛里雪白玉茎颤颤巍巍，似乎在想要勃起又不敢勃起的交叉口反复徘徊。

但丁轻笑着猛地使劲，看丰满屁股恐惧的抖了两下，肛门随之大张，白色浊液从里面缓缓流出，宛如盘动身体的细蛇，在大腿内侧蜿蜒出一条淫靡小路。他用力捏了捏通红的臀尖，小穴抽搐再次合拢，又把残余精液给重新吸回。这惨兮兮被凌辱被玩虐的模样，即使不出声也仿佛在间接哀求，求他手下留情。

可他不会手下留情，更分不出一丝怜悯，相反，他就喜欢看维吉尔小心谨慎、永远慎提防自己下一步会做什么的神情。

你猜不透我的想法，可绝望的是，你所有感官又被我牢牢掌控。

只有我，让你释放，你才能释放，让你兴奋，你才能兴奋，让你承受，无论你愿不愿意，都必须毫无保留全部接纳。

你是我的，一个人独有的，性爱娃娃。

可现在，这个完美的性爱娃娃似乎出了点问题。但丁掀开布裤露出勃起的鸡巴，将龟头对着绽放花蕊，强塞进去，里面依旧是柔软滑润，一点一点，好像无数吸盘慢慢吞吐，美妙的享受。

但这就是问题，太美妙，美妙到身下人也发出愉悦呻唱。

可他想要的不是这种柔和。

但丁有点不悦，突然提胯，在红肠中换个角度，将肉刺狠狠戳向敏感内壁。而维吉尔只是勾了勾手，闷哼一声。

该死的，我想听你一开始的惨叫，而不是这种半死不活的喘息。

正在自己一头怒火无处发泄时，那个被分出去的幼年自己跌跌撞撞闯了进来。

小孩披散头发，光着膀子，黑色项圈套在脖颈，长长的牵绳拖在地上，眼下是一大块青色瘀痕，鞋子也在慌乱中跑掉一只，短裤上斑斑点点的红色块状疑似凝固的血迹。

对方先是惊恐万分望向自己，随后注意到床上姿势诡异的维吉尔，于是咬起下唇，瞪着但丁。

小鬼莫名其妙的举动让他觉得有些好笑，刚想开口，就听到远处传来轻快的歌声，并伴随着稚嫩的呼唤。

“但丁~~~藏好了吗？我要来了~~~”

幼版自己瞬间吓得脸色僵白，跟无头苍蝇一样在金色纱帐中到处乱窜。

他看得心烦，当银脑袋再次从床边跑过时，但丁一把抓住瘦弱的胳膊，低声说道，“蠢货，躲到床下！”

小孩起初还充满疑虑的盯着他，但越来越清晰的歌声却不许对方做过多考虑。最终固执的“他”恨恨看了但丁一眼，嘟起嘴，撩开床单，滚了进去。

“你看到他了吗？”同样幼小的哥哥手拿十字弓，穿着小礼服整整齐齐出现在床头。

“谁？”他维持着插入状态反问道。

“蠢货！”

这个形容词不知是暗示但丁还是代指“但丁”。

但这不重要，因为小维吉尔的注意力立刻被成年版的维吉尔吸引吸引。对方蹬掉皮鞋爬了上来，一屁股坐在“自己”背上，用又亮又圆的蓝眼睛笑盈盈的看着他，语气是熟悉的嘲讽，“还没玩够？你可真无聊！”

或许是许久没挨训斥，竟让但丁萌出一点不适，他报复性的大力摆胯推送猛挑，撞得下面上面同时一晃。

“你还小，不懂，这种乐趣，玩不腻。”

“是吗？”小哥哥转动眼球丢掉十字弓，由坐立改为趴靠，将精致下巴凑到骶尾一边轻轻吹气，一边用纤细手指拨弄那根疲软的阴茎。

屁眼猛烈收紧，夹得他又痛又爽。

就是这种感觉，这才是他想要的！

“你到底射了几次，我感觉他小腹都是涨的，”幼版维吉尔一脸纯真的命令，“退出去，让我看看。”

但丁不太乐意，毕竟现在他正舒服的被小洞按摩，布满触感神经的包皮抵入腔道深处。可他又不得不从，因为这是他哥哥，即使年幼，也是维吉尔，他必须要听维吉尔的话。

所以尽管舍不得，可还是在快速抽插后，慢慢拔出，一起被带走的当然包括浓稠刺鼻的精液。

“这就是麝香的味道？太腥了！”维吉尔虽然嘴上抱怨，但大眼睛却悄悄偷瞄着自己泛起水光湿哒哒的阴茎。

“好奇，尝起来是什么味道？”说着脑袋一歪伸出手指，从敞开的骚穴里挖出一团白色粘液，含入口中，仿佛一位米其林高级鉴赏师，咂砸嘴舔了舔指尖，皱眉评价，“有点咸，除此之外，没什么特别的味道。搞不懂，你为何总喜欢喂他吃这些？”

但丁抖动喉结，哑着嗓子说，“这不适合小孩。”

“你需要一些额外的味道！”小哥哥扬起脑袋，从收紧的领口露出半截滑嫩皮肤。在沉默片刻后，对方表现得好像想起某个绝妙点子似的，双目发光，高兴的从口袋里掏出一块粉色半透明糖果，放进嘴里嚼了起来，腮帮一起一伏，煞是可爱，“我原本想把这个留给那蠢货，可惜不知道他去哪儿了，所以送给你吧。”

咯噔咯噔，是牙齿粉粹糖果的声音。

他好奇的看着年幼的维吉尔探身低头，掰开臀瓣，手指灵巧的翻动穴口，将红唇停在小洞上方，把唾液连同咬碎的糖渣一起吐入肉腔。肠道在液体引领下疯狂蠕动，糖果消失在淫穴深处。

对方满意的拍了拍成年版的屁股，“好了，插进来吧，这下味道应该会甜蜜许多！”

但丁挑眉，他实在没捋清维吉尔这神奇的脑回路到底是怎么得出把糖塞进去可以改变精液味道的，不过，他耸耸肩，既然哥哥都发话了，那他还犹豫什么？所以果断挺腰发力，凶横挤进，直到毛发浓密的三角区摩擦着褶皱，坚挺肉棍被紧致屁眼死死缠绕。

“哎呀，我突然想到，你既然都把这个当成精壶来用了.....”小维吉尔先是全神贯注看自己进行活塞运动，接着又恍然大悟的喊道。

“精壶？”

“我起的名字，是不是很贴切，充满你精液的容器。”

“哈哈哈哈，”但丁忍不住弯腰大笑，摇摆的身体带着“容器”来回晃动，“这确实是个好名字！”

“好了，现在闭嘴，不要再打断我，让我把这个想法说出来，以免忘掉，”哥哥嘴角微弯，用最漂亮的唇齿说出最残酷的建议，“我觉得你可以在屁眼周围纹上花纹，以后每次，这里被撑开时，你就能看到属于自己的标记，这景色，是不是很艳丽？”

他仔细想了想，符合逻辑。

“如果你要纹的话，一定要告诉我，我想看你.....”可没等维吉尔后半句说完，就见床垫振动，幼版自己气呼呼的从床下钻出。

“原来你躲在这里，”小哥哥飞快拾起弓箭，瞄准小小的自己，“还有两次机会，现在，run，但丁，run，我可以让你先跑5分钟。”

男孩愣住，瞪大眼睛，左看右看，目光从自己身上快速移到小版维吉尔身上，停留一会儿，最后转到那个一动不动的成年玩偶身上。

“哈，”但丁忽然大喝一声，张开手臂做了个恐吓的表情，“你没听到吗？RUN，但丁，RUN!”

“自己”绷住下巴，再次扫视一遍，冲开帷帐，逃向外面......

睾丸收紧，他喘着粗气，抬腰，加快速度，在脑袋放空的一刻颤抖臀部，喷出热浪。

但丁看着指间和胯部的狼藉，叹口气，哎，早知以后没机会，当初就不该心疼，操一个带有淫纹的维吉尔肯定能惊艳群里的那帮混蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章人物来自AU系列《The Cell》  
> 前置剧情，但丁是MI5特工，哥是大学教授，哥研发了一款可以进入梦境的仪器，蛋在利用仪器执行任务时出事，陷入梦境，哥潜入梦境，却发现事情跟自己想的不一样，蛋分成一大一小两个  
> 未完结的隐含剧情：蛋把哥也分成一大一小两个，大的变成性爱娃娃，小的跟大蛋一样魔性


	2. 最佳公关—宾利欧陆GT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宾利欧陆GT：宾利的绝妙之处是大扭矩小转速以及豪华、奢侈、放松、自如的感觉，除了具有巧夺天工的造车工艺及完美无瑕的品质外，重要的是宾利还保持着赛车的优良特性

[宾利欧陆GT ](https://images.app.goo.gl/aDrwvYnFYEnenZ9k9)

**“但丁（脑细胞）：不得不说，口技差真的很郁闷，感觉选项突然少了一个，还是非常重要的一个，我有时想，哥是不是故意不努力，不然练了那么久怎么一点提升都没有呢？但差归差，看哥拼命的样子用来调情倒不错”**

但丁看了想打人，这，他妈的就是典型不知足的绝佳体现，有，还挑三拣四，什么玩意儿，简直跪着、求着、等着被揍。如果不是对方正在国外，他现在立刻、马上、毫不犹豫开车过去，怒锤、暴打这该死的家伙！

说起口交，他陷入沉思，一个身着横格暗纹深色西服的维吉尔跪在面前，自己倚在对方宽敞的红木桌上。头发，袖口，连表情，都一丝不苟、干净整洁的哥哥绝不会卑躬屈膝双腿下跪，他必然优雅的曲起膝盖，并将另一条腿叠于臀下，仿佛向国王尽忠的高贵骑士，背部挺直，稳稳而立。

白衬衫的第一颗扣子已经解开，露出里面线条清晰的漂亮锁骨。他伸出手，想抚平锐利如倒刺的强硬，却指尖快要触碰的瞬间，对方突然挡开。控制欲旺盛的哥哥或许会拽着自己按上桌沿，暗示但丁只需安安静静摆好姿势，剩下工作将由对方独立完成。

好吧好吧，看看你这爱发号施令的样子。

他如往常，听从安排，张开双腿放松身体，挺起胯骨向后仰头，像头被驯服的雄狮，打着哈欠，懒洋洋的让饲养员捋顺鬓毛。

维吉尔靠过来，热浪喷向阴茎，用大理石般光洁无暇的手，隔着牛仔裤按上大腿，沿肌肉内侧朝充满男性气息的区域中心，慢慢摸去。每一节指骨都是那么完美，白皙皮肤带点嫩肉填充着硬骼，再逐渐用力，让笔直掌骨从中突起，亦如由远及近的海潮，带着咆哮拍上悬崖。

但丁忍不住轻哼，他能感到自己全身血液流向两处，一处是越来越紧与裤裆做斗争的鸡巴，一处是温度骤升像小时候卡通人物嗡嗡冒烟的脑袋。

然后，维吉尔抬头，看着他.....

思路中断。

但丁咬着牙，在皮椅上换了个姿势，继续想，但奇怪却跳过核心步骤，直接来到对方张开嘴，舌尖挑起，试图挽留从下巴滴落的乳白液体上。凌乱银发盖住半边眼睛，剩余半边，轻颤的长睫毛挂着精斑，被污浊的脸颊、绯红的两腮，以及混乱不堪的吞吐。

这份色欲却在对方睁眼的瞬间，宣告消失。

他悲伤又有点好笑的搭着方向盘，把头埋在两臂之间。

他哥哥，维吉尔，长有一张不需要爱情的薄凉之脸。

哪怕在热情高涨的关键时刻，也是咬紧牙根，硬着脖子，挺胸向上，宛如渴望阳光并执着攀爬的藤曼。只有秀丽眉峰皱起时，你才能从细长微挑的眼中看到不一样的火彩。

他的维吉尔就像一张白纸，你必须把情爱变为手中色彩，尽可能渲染、拥抱，让手掌粗暴的揉捏肉体，在肌肤上留下鲜明印记，只有这样才能压出对方暗藏于皮下的真实情感。就像高潮时射出的精液，或者高雅点，是沉寂已久的火山爆发，炽热岩浆从对方涣散却明亮的蓝眼睛里淌出。

低望着三角区隆起的一坨，但丁认真的想。假如（他是说假如，这是一种设想不代表自己真有这种想法），此时，还是这个画面，如果换成其他任何一个维吉尔，都不会产生现在这种说不出的怪异。

为了证明逻辑的合理性，他在脑海锁住这个场景，像古罗马换帝王雕塑一样，来回替代。

最先冒出，也是最自然切入的，是海盗“哥哥”，湿漉漉的淫靡味道，正适合。对方明明和你差不多高，但无论看起来还是抱起来（只是想象中抱）都如一个大号的精致洋娃娃，带刺绣的蕾丝花边从小礼服袖口弹出，巴洛克丝绸缎带夸张的在胸口打褶。面对这样维吉尔，挠痒痒，舔耳朵，让小腿轻轻绕过肩膀，搓动脚趾若有似无的刮过结实后背和发根绒毛。

无论对方做什么，从这张本该相似的面容，到数值相同的身量，再到衣物狼藉中舒展的姿态，不管从哪个角度，何种气氛，都是一种勾人心魄的风情画。

假如换上最纯真，最天然却“从事”色情行业的维吉尔跪在那里，又忍不住让人咂嘴弄舌，想扣住下巴将指头探入口中，模拟性交动作，搅翻红色舌苔上的白色粘液，再压住牙齿，强迫对方把这些属于自己的混合物吞进食道。

娇憨跋扈，这是他的特点。呆萌肉感的银发美人，不会激起过分的凌辱（因为你总是停下手，想怜惜，替对方擦掉眼角精液，再捏住不甘岔气的鼻尖），却情不自禁的挑逗、招惹。看屈辱与渴望交叠的眼神，这是世上最可爱的性感。

但这些所有，都无法在自己哥哥，他的维吉尔身上寻到薄如金箔，轻如鹅毛的一盎司。

他的维吉尔高挑单薄，没有柔软的线条，不会使你生出“我要和他结婚，每天睁开第一眼是他，每晚睡前最后一眼也是他”的情感，绝对不会！

硬邦邦的表情配合硬邦邦的气质，与华丽造作无关，与哀思矫情不搭，甚至没有普通标准下的性感。他的哥哥不娇，不甜，是黑暗洞穴深处散发荧光的珍贵矿石，拥有一份独特的质感。

即使摇晃得车快散架，赤身裸体后背朝上，奋力耸动，汗水滴滴答答流下眼睑，落在胸膛，顺着滚烫肌肤在肉体冲撞处汇集，和溢出的粘液一起润滑脆弱肛门。膝盖微曲，猛抬臀部，让熟透了的翘屁股像鼓掌般打上骨盆。只要从躺平座椅上稍微抬头，就能看到自己肥厚宽大且无人性的硬鸡巴在粉色屁眼里进进出出，狭小孔洞被撑开得比以往任何时候都更松更圆。

但丁摸过贴紧的大腿，按上正在发力的臀肉，帮助维吉尔更顺畅的操自己。说实话，他不觉得是自己在插入对方，就算每次大屌都重重捣进，直插肉穴深处至肛门吻上臃肿睾丸，他也完全感受不到寻常性爱中满足自身需要的纯粹欲望。因为作为上位者的哥哥，那股仰头猛使的狠劲儿，仿佛骑着烈马，面对一场不知前往何处的神秘旅程。

莫名产生的僵硬反而中和出属于“维吉尔”的倔强，不会显得过分色情和淫荡，这是展示力量，宣示存在，顺便，又征服了自己。

但丁，只是这趟旅程中的陪伴，看维吉尔缓缓陷入属于自己的世界。

灰色昏暗的龟裂大地，他哥哥用硬朗和不屈，堆砌出一座尖角独塔。

他尊重他，所以保持距离。当主人站在塔顶平台瞭望星空时，红色骏马就在荒芜土地、对方目所能及的范围内纵情奔跑。

这是属于他们的默契。

对自由的渴望和和对适度孤独的理解。

他再次抬头，树皮般布满青筋的粗屌在两片像空中满月一样漂亮肉瓣间消失，一次接一次，肠道温暖湿热，媚肉紧紧吸附，不断按摩，就好像给但丁的阴茎打蜡，把雄伟性器的每一寸都抛磨光亮，涂上色泽。这种纯与情的视觉刺激把他推往高潮，但丁开始加速贯穿，用力挺入，维吉尔被颠得失声大叫。

最后一击，猛地坐起，把胯部严丝合缝的贴住对方臀部。体外如圣诞喷泉，在二人紧挨的心跳中洒出，体内同时悸动抽搐，像新年焰火爆炸四散，但丁尽情喷洒着精液，在收缩紧痉挛的肠腔内灌注属于自己的种子。他一边沉吟，一边把脸埋在对方颈间，轻轻吮吸撕咬锁骨，喉结和肩头。

还是修长的手指，拨开被汗水淋湿的刘海，他想看激情过后的哥哥，却被对方挡住视线，只留指缝间晃过的微笑。柔软嘴唇凑在耳边（这大概是维吉尔暴露在外最软的部分），呢喃一句，具体是什么他没听清，只知道自己顺理成章又想硬了。

“该死的布拉德，混账玩意儿！”维吉尔用力拉开车门，坐进来，再用力砸上，把但丁从漫长思考中振回现实，“我就不该听崔西的建议，恋爱中的女人头脑是一团浆糊，还有恋爱中的男人，更是蠢货，没用的白毛儿小鬼，我要扣他工资！还有.....”

耳尖通红的哥哥抱怨着，和不配合的安全带较劲，“我就不该来这鬼地方，你一定想不到我在大厅碰到谁？哼，该死的克雷多和该死的蒙德斯！我甚至怀疑布拉德就是故意，混账，我应该在大学时听从文森特的建议，想个办法弄死他。你怎么还不开车？”

满身怒火烧向左侧。

但丁哼笑着摇摇头，“马上，让我缓缓，”他取下后视镜上倒挂的宽边墨镜递给维吉尔，“别沮丧了，我带你兜风。”

“我没沮丧，我愤怒，”嘴硬的哥哥反驳着，但还是听话接过，顺便双手交叉抱在胸前（他修改了刚才的想法，维吉尔这里也不“软”），“别废话，快走，这里的气氛让我压抑！”

“放心，我有个好地方让你释放压力，”他把墨镜从领口抽出，甩开戴好，拉动操作杆，一脚油门，在引擎嘶吼的轰鸣声中快速补了句，“还有个好方法！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章人物来自AU系列《最佳公关》  
> 前置剧情，背景是英式，蛋是阿森纳的球星，哥本来只是处理蛋的日常麻烦，后来发现，咦我很有天赋啊，不如开一家公关公司好了，职业合伙人是翠西，由此引发的一系列搞笑故事  
> 未完结的隐含剧情：哥因为公关姬莉叶的丑闻，和上流社会的克雷多及蒙德斯产生了不可避免的交集


	3. 但丁和他的盆栽小人—劳斯莱斯幻影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劳斯莱斯幻影：全身铝结构使庞大车身总重还不到2.5吨，再加上6.7升V12发动机与六速自动变速箱的的通力合作，幻影0-100Km/h的加速不到6秒，出于对安全的考虑最高时速被限制在240Km/h，车速过快被限制

[劳斯莱斯幻影 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/Nb3Nq6KXC2NZdHF78)

**“但丁（公关）：就没点别的变化？不都传说人鱼性淫吗，哥平时脸皮那么薄，如果变人鱼会不会玩得开一点”**

完整版随后补上


	4. Best Escort—宾利尚幕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宾利尚幕：最高时速298km/h，前置后驱，车身重量2585千克，偏长的引擎盖、较短的前悬部分、后轮上部突出的肌肉线条充满的力量感，具有代表性的圆形车前灯和圆格栅，古典中透露着现代感，荷尔蒙爆满的座驾

[宾利尚幕 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/TiNkQUmot4gnkT289)

**“但丁（盆栽）：你如果不是形容的如此痛苦，我甚至有种你在炫耀的错觉”**

随后补全


	5. 黎明何时来—捷豹D-TYPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车型的基础框架采用十分少见的单体横造结构，这种具有改革性的设计使车身成为实际结构的组成部分，而非依靠车体表面下方的框架提供强度，同时中央采用航空结构，融合铝材及舱式结构，虽然是1954年推出的车型，但是其超越时代的设计理念放在现在依然能产生振聋发聩的美，与本组跨时空交流的DV有异曲同工之妙

[捷豹d-type](https://images.app.goo.gl/Lk1sjqRJ2mpNG56S9)

**“但丁（公关番外）：他往哥的后穴里塞冰凌”**

艹，就你他妈的屁话多，他装好手机从兜里掏出钥匙打开大门。

“我回来了！”

等了一会儿，没人回答。但丁换上拖鞋，把怀里东西在餐桌放好，脱掉外套捋起袖子开始满别墅找维吉尔。别紧张他不是要找对方打架，起码不是传统意义的打架。

推开二楼卧室虚掩的门，深蓝窗帘很好的隔绝了屋外的阳光，使整个房间都笼罩在一种静谧的冷色调中。维吉尔身穿真丝睡衣，闭着眼睛，头发散落在枕头上，勾起的双脚相互交叠，露出小半截细瘦腿肚，又因为怕冷而蜷缩身体，将侧半边埋入墨色床垫。

然后他顺着对方抱在胸前的烟管看到那个占满床头柜的阿拉伯玻璃水烟壶，半透明宽底细口的过滤瓶中还存有少量液体。但丁走过去，轻轻从对方手中抽出烟管，维吉尔只是偏了下头闷哼两声。他把连接烟管的金属头挂回座底，并顺手挨了挨烟枪上层盛放木炭的碗状烟锅，还有余温，应该是抽到一半困意上来，于是脑袋一歪就这么沉沉睡去。

你还真是不知道如何照顾自己，这样很容易感冒，但丁苦笑着从床尾拉过被子准备给对方盖上。可就在这时，一个大胆又火辣的念头悄无声息闯了进来，他摘掉水烟瓶顶端的防风罩，取下隔绝木炭的锡纸闻了闻，果然，那我可以换种方式让你暖和。

哥哥虽然成功戒毒，可不知从何时养成一种抽水烟的习惯，仔细想想，这或许怪但丁自己。他当初为了转移对方注意力和心理成瘾的依赖性，特地拿出一开始买来纯粹用作装饰的阿拉伯水烟壶。这尊半米多高造型如女性曲线的工艺品，在被但丁从橱窗瞄到的瞬间，就理所当然联想至维吉尔，一样优雅迷人的古典气质，和充满忧郁的蓝色琉璃。

但后来事情却脱离正轨，演变成转移快感，消除痛苦的替代品。关于这点，他暗暗不忿，自己明明那么“努力”，变着花样刺激神经，也没能让冷感哥哥对性产生多大欲望。反观他，倒是在一次次的“尝试”中逐渐沉迷，不能自拔，阈值越来越高。以至于现在，普通方式已难以获得令人满足的兴奋喜悦，必须通过其他手段，找回这种极端快感。当然，某些增加情趣的辅助“工具”在“个别人”眼中显得略微变态，但，你要对但丁有信心，他对维吉尔身体的把控比任何人，甚至是维吉尔本人都专业。

于是，哥哥窝在床上、沙发上、或者躺椅上懒洋洋吞云吐雾的样子，成了但丁最爱的画面之一。

小腿翘于膝盖，将平滑脚底对准自己，慢慢晃动，偶尔曲起脚趾，还能看到一两片光泽饱满的甲盖。就像没了筋骨仅剩一层嫩皮的白色布袋，仿佛可以挂在腰上随身携带，可当你认真抚摸时又有种虽然受骗却收获珍宝的意外喜悦。白皙消瘦的指头半握烟嘴，深深吸入，缓缓吐出，在青烟缭绕中迷醉了双眼，似乎时光倒流，回到过去，遥远记忆若隐若现。待云雾散开视野回归，你又发现原来盘踞在那儿的是条艳丽蓝蟒，搅动躯体吐着叉舌，嘶嘶作响。

那么问题来了，对性爱成瘾的但丁来说，每天跟欲望对象同居一室竟不能兴致来了就想操就操，这种被压抑的郁闷和痛苦一般人能理解吗，不能！而且也体会不到！

你问为什么？这是在开玩笑吗？！

他哥可是前党卫军军官！虽然身体瘦弱，精神不振，可一旦拿定主意，那股心狠手辣的猛劲儿一点不虚。马鞭抽人，皮带扇脸，实在不行，就手枪瞄准，短剑招呼，全过一遍。直到不甚聪明的阴茎终于认清现实，安分守己躺回原位，即使不甘心的再次探头，也只能遥望着小洞自己缓解。

所以，他会在烟丝里掺点大麻。

因为，陷入迷幻状态的维吉尔与清醒时般若两人，一根硬鸡巴就能让对方停止思考。通常，但丁只是跪上床面还没来得及拉开锁链，解开皮扣，维吉尔就睁着泛红眼角摇摇晃晃爬了过来。双手扒上，贴着裤缝用脸摩擦，那急不可待望向自己的眼神，像极了小孩围绕在冰淇淋车的柜台下，吞咽口水，焦急等待的渴望模样。每当这时，但丁都会坏心的放慢速度，故意吊着，即使掏出肉棍，也会扶着巨物，先用前端淫液涂抹对方突起的颧骨和粉薄的嘴唇。在小舌不安分的卷起试图用口水膜拜时，再揪住柔软银发，用粗长性器拍打脸颊，看维吉尔努力抵制肉体的软弱，却怎么也逃不出欲望的沟壑。只能乖乖就范，向弯曲扬起的肥厚龟头，向弥漫麝香的男性特征，向被蛮力爱欲逼到无处可藏的纠结内心，一次次屈服。

平常高高在上的哥哥，此刻正被但丁用强制的性压迫按在身下，这种来自精神的洗礼往往令他格外的硬挺。

回忆里的场景和触手可及的真实搅合得下半身燥动不已，他从柜子抽屉第二层，拿出一副软胶手铐，拉起维吉尔聚在胸前的手腕直接拷上，随后又在对方脖子套个同款项圈，将牵绳穿过手铐链打了活结拉到身后，又拽了两下，长度适中，可以同时带动手腕和收紧脖颈。

“呃......”维吉尔被这番动作弄醒，发出几句小声唔咽，但依旧闭眼。

但丁趁机扒掉对方长裤，对准圆润漂亮的白屁股用力啵了一口，顺便将姿势摆好，使长腿斜着分开侧面朝上，粉色褶皱含羞的躲在臀缝之中，像中世纪招揽恩客的高档妓女，只是提起襦裙露出细白小巧的脚踝和一小节光洁无毛的腿肚。突然被搞得口干舌燥，他咽了口吐沫，瞄向柜台，又一个绝妙点子灵光出现。

但丁直起身体慢慢地脱下上衣衬衫，抽掉皮带，让裤子自然落地，双脚一前一后跨出衣物走向烟壶。打火机就搁在一旁，他将快要熄灭的木炭重新点燃，拿起烟枪吸了几口，还可以，就是雾气少了点。于是从抽斗上层翻出一根一指长半指宽比自己阴茎足足小了一大圈的黑色圆柱，这是专门用来增加水雾的烟嘴，他把原来的金属头取下用这玩意儿换上，再拨到on，看白色气体“突突突”的喷出，弥漫在床头，虚化了维吉尔微微皱眉的侧脸。

多好，还可以增添气氛，一举两得！

但丁忙不迭的扯下内裤爬上床，横跨在维吉尔身后，用迅速硬起的鸡巴在股沟间来回滑动，路过隐秘穴口时，停下，试探性戳入。

“嗯？但丁？”睡美人迷迷糊糊扭过头，“你什么时候回来的？”

他的嘴正忙着吮吸对方香喷喷甜丝丝的后颈，根本来不及回答。

“干什么？”缓过神来的维吉尔注意到手腕异物和脖间不适，有点生气的质问，“你是不是又给我下药了？”

原本强硬的语气在色欲影响下竟让自己听出一份娇嗔的责怪，他笑了笑，就知道哥哥在服从前会装模作样先反抗一番，嘴巴不老实，可身体却是实诚的厉害，丰满臀部早就背离主人意愿率先撅起，顶着腹股沟慢慢摇摆。

“怎么会？”他信口狡辩，“我刚回来，你别冤枉好人。”

说着伸手探入从衣摆，摸上维吉尔轻薄但结实的胸部，使劲揉捏乳头使之立起，同时啃咬耳后嫩肉，用呼出的热气刺激敏感耳道，看可爱粉色渲染整个耳廓。

维吉尔激烈晃动，试图爬起，却被但丁重重压回床上。

“别动！”

“解开！”

“Nope！”他吹了声口哨，得意的欣赏对方高举手臂费力扭动身体，“我知道你喜欢这种，等等，耐心点，这就给你最爱的.....”左手从床头勾过软管，把释放烟雾的黑色转头在维吉尔不可置信瞪大的眼睛前晃晃，“你难道不喜欢这个？”

“我.....”瓷牙用力咬住下唇，那凶狠憋屈的神情誓要把粉色挤出鲜红，银睫毛遮住蔚蓝眼球，对方落下手臂不再动弹，别过脸，埋入枕头。

这是默许。

但丁放心大胆的抓住维吉尔脚踝，旋转身体将对方彻底摆成俯趴床上，头腰下压，性感屁股高翘拱起，献祭般呈给自己的姿态。他右手扶着阴茎，把前液均匀抹在肛门周围，肉穴识趣耸动碎皮，像呼吸机一起一伏缓缓打开，在层层菊瓣中转出小洞，这是经无数次操弄后训练出的应激反应。拇指就着粘液塞入，非常顺利，所以他又加了根指头，撑开肛门环，曲起指骨按摩媚肉扩张肠道，不断深入。接着，似乎挖到某种分泌物，抽出手指搁在鼻下嗅了嗅，一股淡淡腥臭，这是昨晚残留的精液？

他颇为惊讶的想，难道维吉尔在我走后就只穿了个衣服，没下床？怪不得这么松软，哈哈哈哈，今天真是lucky day连润滑剂都省了，方便！

可又一琢磨，哥哥是不是连饭都没吃就吸了快一天的烟？

“啪，”用力之大不仅声音响亮，打得臀肉也是颤颤抖动。

“你干什么！？”维吉尔咕哝道。

对方至少分得清情趣和动怒，还不算糊涂，他拽起绳子生气的质问，“我给你做的饭是不是又一口没吃？”

倔强的家伙双手反拉托起下巴，勉强抬身，默不作声僵持半天，最后才呲着牙齿狠狠说道，“你废话太多，到底做不做！”

“做！怎么不做！看你精神很好嘛，那就放开了做！”

火气上来就顾不得其它，他从半截处咬紧，绷直绳子，使对方上半身悬空固定，然后二指使劲粗暴的张开屁眼，左手再猛地将烟头塞入。温暖烟气在肠道富集膨胀，肉腔内溢满水汽，空荡荡的肚皮如气球般被吹起，这种被打入的异样感引起维吉尔剧烈痉挛。

对方仰头痛苦的大叫，但声线里又浮动着受虐带来的欢愉，鼓背收臀妄想躲避，可上面，脖子和手被牢牢控住，下面，又被腾出双手紧紧扣住，像网中的鱼，翻腾跳跃无济于事。

贪婪内肠疯狂蠕动，一方面拼命吸收微小水珠里令人痴迷的大麻成分，一方面被男人完全掌控残忍玩弄的记忆又刺激着神经，分泌出更多耻液，伴随多余浓烟从缝隙流出，给身下艳景带来一种虚幻缥缈的气息。

但丁掰开臀瓣，把又红又硬的龟头瞄准了插着软管穴口。

“别.....”在意识到自己不打算抽出烟枪准备直接插入的维吉尔开始断断续续拒绝，“先拔出来，别这样，但丁！”

他无视对方恳求，将9英寸长的粗大性器缓慢、坚决的贴着烟管不断推入，维吉尔抽搐着，从咒骂到哀求反复切换。但丁也不好受，可他硬着心，用牙死死咬住，任由口水浸湿绳子。每次退出一点，再插入更多，循序渐进，并让已嵌入的鸡巴不停地研磨内壁，使肉穴放松，直到长长肉棒的最后一寸都舒舒服服滑入直肠，耻毛摩着光滑皮肤。

松开嘴，让对方瘫倒在床上，两人同时松口气，缓了会儿，随后，但丁抓紧臀部，用硬屌猛烈的戳动肠道。在越来越重的烟气里，他们化为两条光溜溜的蟒蛇，互相缠绕，大力绞紧。

但丁也有瘾，戒不掉的那种，他的毒就是维吉尔，伤身害神，可即使死了，也停不下的那种。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥是党卫军少校，负责调查一起内部泄密事件，结果阴差阳错被误以为是内鬼，哥有严重的毒瘾  
> 蛋是游击队员，表面凶狠，但是内在很温柔，蛋用“特殊”的方式帮哥解毒


	6. 但丁—成为王的男人—法拉利F12 Berlinetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法拉利F12 Berlinetta：经由在风洞中精雕细琢的车身造型，创造出风阻仅0.299的c/d值，车身尺寸为4618×1942×1273mm，采用以20种复合材质制造的铝合金车体框架，并藉由镭射焊接技术，让车体误差值接近完美，车体大量运用碳纤维材质组件，以完美达到兼顾轻量化与车身强度的要求，也让车重成功压低至仅1525kg的程度，而通过前中置发动机的配置，也达到了前46：后54完美配重，一句话，完美

[法拉利F12 Berlinetta ](https://images.app.goo.gl/idKVRBCKxzjyugCq8)

**“但丁（黎明）：你们看看，这种每天都能看现场版GV的还有脸说自己可怜，你对可怜的定位不够准确”**

随后补全


	7. Another me in the world—兰博基尼Aventador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兰博基尼Aventador：低矮的车身、剪刀门、遍布车身四周的巨大进气口以及玻璃下一览无余的V12发动机，保留了兰博基尼颇具特色的外观设计，其中整车的六边形风格又与金属构成战斗机仓般充满战斗气息的驾驶氛围，科幻感十足，冲击感极强

[兰博基尼Aventador ](https://images.app.goo.gl/ZLv8npEQnE17oUG87)

**“但丁（成王）：讲实话，是挺惨的，看得见吃不到，惨，不管其他人是否同情你，兄弟，我同情你@但丁（另一个）”**

随后补全


	8. Sea Fever—布加迪威龙Bugatti Veyron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布加迪威龙Bugatti Veyron：金钱对于许多中东富豪来说，或许真的就是一个数字，2010年，顶级超跑品牌布加迪就特意为迪拜车展带来了三款特别版车型，首先，是一款价值215万美金（约人民币1505万）的外表有明黄漆面和碳纤维组成的布加迪威航，内饰与外观相映成趣，采用了黄色座椅以及碳纤维饰板，其次是一款价值237万美金（约人民币1659万）的蓝色碳纤维+抛光铝装饰外观威航，车厢内配有橙色真皮座椅和靛青色仪表板，最后是一款绿色碳纤维外观+抛光铝装饰的布加迪威航，车厢内采用灰色皮革座椅和绿色碳纤饰板，价值同样为237万美金（我只列举其中一部分，总之，这个系列的车，款式特别多，所以为了和豪车的特性相匹配，这篇我采取了这种方式）
> 
> PS：斜黑是心理活动，与原番对应

**[布加迪威龙Bugatti Veyron](https://images.app.goo.gl/DxLu532gGCMxdKRt5) **

**“但丁（成王）：我好奇哥是不是真的能变美人鱼，会有鱼尾巴吗，如果变人鱼，怎么做**   
**.........**   
**但丁（公关）：就没点别的变化？不都传说人鱼性淫吗，哥平时脸皮那么薄，如果变人鱼会不会玩得开一点**   
**.........**   
**但丁（盆栽）：我不知道你们怎么想的，反正我羡慕了**   
**.........**   
**但丁（脑细胞）：我在梦里体会过，他没撒谎，真的是极致，羡慕，你现在只要让哥脱水就能玩**   
**........”**

这些只言片语的羡慕在脑海里被虚拟流水线上的机械手拆分、组装、拼合，重新凑成一句与之前完全不同，甚至连内容都大相径庭的信息出来：  
“但丁（其他人）：你要想个办法试一试，让哥变成美人鱼，再狠狠操他”

但丁点点头，十分欣赏这个主意并默默给所有人挨齐点赞， _ **你们说得对，我确实该试一下。**_

所以，一个不可明说的计划在维吉尔眼皮底下悄然成型，他每天依旧装作很正常的样子，可私下里却准备了个小册子，专门记录一些突发奇想可以在美人鱼哥哥身上“实验”的鬼点子。

但丁偶尔会趁没人的时候自己拿出来先品品，完善部分细节，意淫某些现阶段只敢想还不太敢做的项目，并根据实现的难易程度分别打星，5颗全满为最难，例如：

把维吉尔双手捆绑吊起来，在其中一条大腿根部系上皮带（补充，右腿，这样后背式方便），可以跟双手一起用绳索往上提，也可以固定缠绕紧贴侧腰（两个备选方案），总之，两条腿分的越开越好，理想状态是一字马。然后，控制抬升高度使余下左腿勉强点地，让对方有种似乎能够通过接触地板缓解手臂压力的错觉，但其实整个身体都处于一种微妙的悬空状态。接着，我赤身裸体荣耀登场，硬着鸡巴从后面插入（注意，此时的维吉尔也是一丝不挂，或许我可以弄点小玩意儿在他身上，比如能夹住乳尖的铃铛），托起柔软臀肉用力掰开，在体液的润滑下，猛地顶进哆哆嗦嗦的小洞。

可怜的哥哥一定会尖叫着扬起脖子，但这反而更方便我从侧面吮吸优美的耳垂，抖动的喉结，和拉出肌肉感的后颈。我维持这个姿势摆动盆骨，故意用肉棍研磨对方敏感的内壁，让肠道不断收缩将性器紧紧包裹。这么设计的最终目的是支着维吉尔慢慢向上，再冷不防的突然退出，使失去依靠的屁股在引力作用下回落，重重撞上腹股沟，将粗硬利刃吞至最深处，像颗铆钉死死嵌入对方体内（补充，如果条件允许，前面应该立面镜子，我一手扣住他的细腰大力插入，一手捏住他的下巴，强迫哥哥从镜子里亲眼看肉棍在臀间消失、出现、再消失的画面。害羞美人或许会闭上眼睛颤动睫毛，可血色双唇却吐着热气失态的浪叫，赤条条的躯体被蛮劲冲撞得像案板上跳动的鳕鱼，脚趾、小腿在一波接一波推送中痛苦又愉悦的曲起，连带着肉穴也抽筋般绞上阴茎，这种极限的收缩以至于每次抽出都能看到外翻的红肉，每次插入又是一番重新开疆破土）。

**_有人会问，这跟美人鱼有关系吗？_ **

_**没关系！**_ 但丁凶狠回道， ** _就算没关系也不能想想吗？！_**

他冲心中充满质疑的小人吼完，又略带遗憾的舔下嘴，可惜，目前只能想想。

5颗星，倒不是操作起来有多麻烦，不就是在天花板上打个钉的事儿，但问题是，他担心自己在做完这套后会不会被阎魔刀招待。其实被哥哥砍，也还好（反正又会被哥哥救活），就是害怕维吉尔一生气今后再也不给操了，那损失就过于严重。

所以，再三纠结，5颗星，评价级别：现阶段想想。

当然，但丁也有一些2~3星，属于“在维吉尔心情不错我胆子够大可以选择性尝试”的场景。

比如这条，2星，评价级别：时机成熟可以尝试，内容表述：

我躺在泳池旁，维吉尔坐在胯上，圆屁股被勃起的鸡巴卡住，一条腿泡在水里，一条腿踩在胸口。这个姿势，为了维持身体平衡，对方必须大腿分开腰部用力，双手向后按住腿骨撑起半身，将身体弯出一道优雅弧线。蓝眼睛失神的望着天空，湿漉漉的银发垂在脸颊一侧，白衬衫被水淋了个透彻，尖尖红樱在几近透明的衣服下高挺着，随胸脯一起一伏，淡色乳晕轻轻摇摆。我伸出手捏住这可爱小粒，用指甲慢慢拨动，再猛地一扯，看平坦小腹瞬间收紧，手掌长的漂亮柱体从顶端流出白色淫液，肛门环自动收缩，让温暖湿热的肉腔按摩阴茎上凹凸不平的筋脉。

扶着哥哥酥软柔韧的后腰，手指从紧密结合处推着不断溢出的粘液滑过毛绒可爱的小球，压着冰凉的鱼鳞依次往上，摸到膝窝、小腿、脚踝，最终来到趾间鱼蹼。捉住想逃走的脚尖，把如大理石般雕琢而成的脚底移到嘴边，先轻吻一下，再让舌头感受半透明的肉膜，逐个吮吸趾头，将口水涂满整个脚面。抬眼就能看到哥哥动情的耸肩呻吟，一副明明想压抑内心冲动，却不由自主贴紧自己努力滑动的表情。

尽管想拒绝，想挣扎，可一旦回忆起高潮临来时的满足，这种肉体交融的欢愉与幸福，就让人无法抵御，只能妥协，用湿润滑腻的肛门伺候粗大性器。我可以把湿哒哒的嫩屁股抬得更高，选择一个更好的角度，方便自己操得更深，感知鸡巴在肉洞深处操弄的美妙。

 ** _你看，这是不是美人鱼相关？_** 但丁摊开本子，指着满屏马赛克的段落，对心中小人洋洋得意的说，而且这个，2星，完全能够实现。

小人摸着下巴沉思片刻后，才缓缓评价， ** _没有创新的东西你也记下来？确定这是计划书而不是回忆录？_**

 ** _靠，就你屁话多，_** 他瞪了对方一眼，哗啦啦的翻起本子，继续寻找。

 ** _这个不行，这个，嗯，似乎也不行，让我看看，必须找到一个把你脑浆都惊出来的绝妙点子。啊哈！这个，_** 他点了点等级为3星半，评价级别是“借助外部条件大概率可以实现”的idea，不过备注里有一条红笔标注的特别警示：需要在维吉尔变鱼时实施。

但丁掰着指头算了算日子，好像快到了。

受海洋之心残存魔力影响，维吉尔不能离海太久，否则就会生出鳞甲。但又因为海洋之心碎片散落各地，他们不得不全世界穿行，有时几个月都看不到海。因此，为了解决这个实际问题，尼禄送给维吉尔一罐纯海盐，假如遇到迫不得已的危机情况，只需将海盐与淡水混合，便可获得维持人形的海水。

可拿到海盐的维吉尔在但丁不安好心的鼓动下，毅然决定以后再也不大晚上泡海水了，他可以等差不多快到变身时，用海盐泡澡，方便快捷。

于是在这种前提下，但丁写出如下计划：

1.把维吉尔的海盐换成外表相似的白糖；

2.哄骗着哥哥同意跟他在水里做（备注，这一步还需完善，必要的话可以暗搓搓学习一下另一个但丁欺骗哥哥的方法和技巧）；

3.这次一定要狠下心，不管对方怎么威胁，哀求（虽然不大可能），豁出去了也要把鱼鳍操出来。

对，维吉尔有鱼鳍，他只是没有告诉群里那帮家伙而已。毕竟，人，总要保留一点属于自己的小秘密。

维吉尔的鱼鳍有两处，一处在腰窝，十公分很小的一对，最宽处也仅有半掌，呈三角形，平时隐藏在皮肤下，摸起来有点像突出的骨骼。还有一处在大腿外侧靠近胯骨，与腰窝那对比，这对鱼鳍更长，而且只有立面突出在外。其实说突出也不准确，因为摸起来依然是皮滑肉嫩，可你能肉眼看到里面有根像巨大鱼刺的多余骨架。

但丁发现维吉尔长有鱼鳍也是偶然，第一次是他与维吉尔闹着玩，意识到对方腰后特别敏感，只是轻轻捏两下，就会面红耳赤气喘吁吁。开始但丁还以为只是痒痒肉作祟，直到与哥哥“坦诚相见”，才注意到那里的奇怪结构。不过识趣的但丁并未发问，他可不想鸡巴还在对方体内硬着时挑些不愉快的话题聊。

第二次是脱水，当心急火燎的但丁背着昏迷不醒的维吉尔摔进大海时，他那沉在海浪里的脑袋却听到清晰的衣物撕裂声，把对方翻过来一看，两扇半透明的鱼鳍忽闪在水面，拍打着浪花在艳阳里折出光辉。他忍不住伸手轻触，又薄又凉，轻巧软骨像刚刚破壳的雏鸟掌心窜动，揉起来又如上等绸面光滑无暇。这次，但丁依旧什么也没说，他安心等鱼鳍自动收回，维吉尔慢慢醒来。

**_所以！他是不是一个贴心的好男人！_ **

被指甲盖揪住衣领的小人拼命点头。

**_所以！好男人是不是该尝点甜头。_ **

小人面颊发紫有点喘不上气。

 _ **所以！**_ 他终于松手，心满意足的宣布， ** _我这个计划怎么样？虽然细节有待研究但总体方向切实可行！_**

小人跪趴在地上一边揉脖子，一边哼哼， _ **是是是，你说得对，就按你想的来，follow your heart！**_

那么，问题来了，但丁没办法follow他的heart！

不是因为糖换盐被发现，也不是因为维吉尔不配合，而是，他的小册子找不到了！！！

自己明明记得出门前藏在书桌后面狭缝里， ** _怎么回来就没有了呢？！只有一种可能，这屋里进贼了！_**

他气呼呼的找莫里斯理论，可面瘫老管家一脸正色的表示，您想多了，这里的安保措施堪比国会大厦，连一只未经授权的苍蝇都飞不进，怎么可能溜入一个大活人而不被发现呢？

但丁不服，还想跟对方理论，可，巧不巧，维吉尔正点出现，先用疑惑且不悦的目光看向自己，再换上友善且抱歉的眼神转向老头，一方面埋怨但丁没有身为客人的自觉性总是给别人找麻烦，一方面称赞管家事无巨细服务周到处理得体。但丁气结！摔门而去，在他颇为潇洒的表明态度后，一个恐怖念头突然敲响颅内警钟： ** _我的小册子万一被佣人捡到交给维吉尔，怎么办！！！_**

尼禄纵是活了300多年经历过各种事情，见识过各种场面，可他叔写的淫秽小说还是让自己老脸一红，第一遍都跳着看，扛不住扛不住，实打实的扛不住。有那么一瞬间，他甚至想把这东西交给维吉尔，但所幸，理智压制了冲动。于是他又看了一遍，发现某些桥段确实可行。然后由于魔法破除，他也快满18岁了，个别事情可以提上日程。

所以，年轻的弗杜那集团CEO把这本充满马赛克的小本子塞进口袋，拍拍放好，哼着小曲走向客厅。如果不出意外，他将看到一个心神不宁惴惴不安却又无可奈何无计可施的但丁，想想，都觉得十分期待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥是海盗，蛋受尼禄委托（假的）寻宝，结果阴差阳错穿越了300年，与哥相遇，寻找海洋之心，解除诅咒，两人在300年前的加勒比海与300年后的洛杉矶的故事
> 
> 其实这只是希腊众神的游戏


End file.
